Kung Fu Panda 2: My version
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: For those of you who read my version of Kung Fu Panda well here is the sequel. Po and Tigress are dating but now have to face an old enemy from Po's past as the panda's past is revealed and all will be wondering if he will win this battle or die at the hands of this enemy and his secret weapon. Find Out and please review.
1. Tragic Beginning, Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Kung Fu Panda 2: My version

Chapter 1: Tragic Beginning, Happy Ending

Long ago the peacocks ruled a city in peace and had a fascination with fireworks. The two rulers had a son named Shen who also was fascinated by them but for a much darker reason. He wanted to use them to create a weapon of mass destruction and his parents fearing for their son's life went to a soothsayer to help ease their troubled mind. Yet, to their dismay the soothsayer predicted that if their son continued on his destructive path a warrior of black and white would defeat him. Shen hearing this vowed to change his fate but his actions only sealed it. This is where the story begins. A peaceful village filled with pandas were enjoying another wonderful day. Men pandas were walking with female pandas as children pandas ran through the grass flying kites. A baby panda with jade eyes was crawling with a huge grin. Just then the air was still and the sky darkened. Everyone stood around as fear spread through their hearts. The sky darkened and Lord Shen and his wolf army appeared and he shouted", Kill them all!" Wolves ran at the pandas slaughtering anyone they got their paws on. Fires broke out as screams echoed in the flames as the baby panda began to cry. A wolf lunged at him but a bigger panda with a weapon appeared it was the baby's father. The baby's mother full of fear for her son and husband looked at her husband with fear.

"Susan, take our son and hide go!" he shouted and the last thing he saw was his wife picking up their baby and running into the woods. Susan held her baby close as she ran for her life while a demented wolf warrior chased her. She saw a boat down by the river and placed her son in a radish crate. The baby began to cry as his little arms reached out for his mother to hold him. She tried to shush him as she held his paws and smiled at him to reassure him that everything was okay. The baby smiled and the mother kissed her baby's head for the last time and let go of his paws and ran away leading the wolf away from her child. Her baby's cries echoed in her mind as she ran away. The baby felt himself being lifted up and soon the motion of the waves made him fall asleep. Shen returned to the palace proud of his actions but his parents were mortified. With no other option they banished Shen but he vowed to return to claim his birthright and to rule all of China. Very far away in a Valley called the Valley of Peace lived a goose named Mr. Ping. He owned a noodle restaurant and heard the delivery out back. His order of vegetables had come and he went out to fetch them. To his surprise when he opened the radish crate all he saw was a very hungry baby panda. The baby smiled at him and Mr. Ping unsure as to how the baby got there looked around. Mr. Ping was expecting to see someone looking for the baby. A frantic mother or maybe a worried father but no one came. So, he led the baby into his shop and fed him as he gave him a bath. Then tried to put some pants on him but the baby kept crawling away thinking they were playing a game. When he hit his head and started to cry Mr. Ping held him and with a loving look made a very important decision that changed his life forever. He took the baby panda as his own and gave him a name. He named the baby panda Po and unbeknown to him. The events were in motion as Po's destiny was being written and it was a destiny for greatness. Yet, his destiny would lead him down a dangerous path, a path that could very well end his life. For Lord Shen was unaware of Po still living and he was biding his time till he exact his revenge and rule China. Yes, he and Po would face each other as the soothsayer predicted but only one would live from the battle. And so this is where the story truly begins.

Author's Note: Sorry for it being so short but I didn't want to reveal to much so hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. Memories

Chapter 2: Memories

_A little Po was running through the streets as fast as he could. "Got to hide, got to hide", he said breathing heavily. _

_ "Get back here fatty", called a goat boy. His name was Billy and he was a major bully. He and his two bully friends terrorized Po whenever they could. And today was no exception as poor Po ran for his young life. He turned at a corner and came to a meadow and ran till he saw a tree and noticed he was near the Jade Palace. He heard his dad talk about it and how Kung Fu Masters train here. Someday he wanted to be a Kung Fu Master but right now he had to live another day for that to happen. Po decided to climb the tree for Billy and his friends were terrible climbers. Just as he put his paw on the tree branch a ball hit him on the head._

_ "Ow", Po muttered as he rubbed his now sore head. He picked it up and looked around trying to figure out where it had come from. Then he noticed it had to come from the other side of the wall. Maybe a little child lost it and was very sad. Po knew that if he gave the ball back he would be wasting time trying to hide but just the thought of a little kid losing their ball upset him. So, with all of his strength he threw it back over the wall and returned it to it's owner. Once again he was about to climb the tree when he saw someone standing on all fours looking at him It was a female tiger cub with golden eyes and wearing a red vest. "Wow you jumped all the way up there that was so awesome", he exclaimed for he never saw someone especially a kid jump that high._

_ "Um thank you", the tiger girl said with a surprised voice. She looked like she was about to leave but decided not to. Instead she jumped down and faced Po. "What are you doing here?" she asked. But before Po could answer he saw Billy and his gang. The girl tiger sensed his fear and glared at Billy and his gang._

_ "Hey fatty there you are", Billy said grinning evilly as his two goons chuckled._

_ "Hey guys what do you want", Po asked trying to sound casual but he already knew what that wanted._

_ "You know what we want stupid now give us your money or else", Billy growled._

_ "I don't have any money today I spent it buying a special present for my dad", Po explained. For today was his dad's birthday. The look Billy gave Po made the poor panda tremble in fear. The girl tiger looked on as if wondering what she should do._

_ "Oh bad move fatty you know what happens when we don't get your money", Billy snapped as they all circled around Po._

_ "Come on guys give me a break I will have some money tomorrow I promise", Po whimpered now trembling._

_ "Okay fatty we will give you a break starting with your fat arms", Billy said coldly. Suddenly the girl tiger was in front of Po giving Billy and his gang a death glare._

_ "You leave him alone!" she growled shielding Po from their view._

_ "Go away girlie this doesn't concern you", Billy snapped and pushed her to the ground. Now Po was mad for he didn't care if they picked on him but this girl tiger did nothing to them. Po couldn't believe what he was doing but he could not allow Billy and his gang to harm the tiger girl._

_ "Hey leave her alone!" Po yelled as he got in Billy's face. Billy was shocked as was his friends and Po. Po slowly backed up and offered a paw to the tiger girl. "Are you okay?" he asked with a concerned tone._

_ "Yeah I am fine", the tiger girl said as she took Po's paw and he helped her to her feet. Then to his and her surprise Po got in front of her raising his arms shielding her from Billy and his goons._

_ "Look you can beat me up all you want I don't care but I will not allow you to harm her!" Po growled narrowing his eyes at Billy. Billy was a bully and coward pushing a young girl to the ground all because she was trying to help Po. Well, he would not allow Billy and his goons to get away with it. They may make a meal out of him but he would make a sandwich out of them. Suddenly an apple flew over Po's head and hit Billy square on the forehead._

_ "Ow that hurt!" Billy cried in pain as he rubbed his now sore head. Po turned and saw the tiger girl holding an apple in her paw and flashing him a devil smile. He returned it and picked up another apple and threw them at Billy and his gang. Soon the bullies ran away and Billy vowed to make Po pay which he probably would but today Po was victorious thanks to the tiger girl._

_ "Awesome we did it go us!" Po exclaimed about to give the tiger girl a high five. The tiger girl just gave him a strange look like she had no idea what he was doing. "It's called a high five see, you hit my paw gently like this", Po said and gently took her paw and gently hit them together._

_ "Oh interesting", the tiger said with a smile. "Mind me asking why those boys were after you?"_

_ "Oh they wanted me to give them my allowance or they would beat me up. But sometimes I run away and hide till they forget about me", Po explained now embarrassed._

_ "Is that why you were here? You were trying to hide?" the tiger girl asked._

_ "Yeah sounds pretty cowardly, huh?" Po asked in an ashamed tone. The tiger girl just shook her head no._

_ "Actually no my Master Shifu tells me even the bravest of warriors knows when to run and when to fight", she said in a soft voice._

_ "Awesome you actually live here?" Po asked in an excited tone. He never knew of any children living here so this was an awesome experience for him._

_ "Yes, I do but actually it is pretty lonely", the girl tiger said in a sad tone._

_ "Yeah I can relate since I am fat and clumsy no one wants to be my friend", Po said frowning. "Oh by the way thanks for the help I really do appreciate it", he said happily._

_ "No problem I actually came down here to thank you for returning my ball", the girl tiger said smiling again._

_ "Anytime hey I know we just met and all but would you like to be my friend", Po asked smiling. The tiger girl looked at him with a surprised look._

_ "Aren't you afraid of me?" she asked in a confused tone._

_ "Uh no should I be?" Po asked wondering why someone would fear her. But then again he saw the look she gave Billy and his goons and Po decided never to get on her bad side._

_ "Well people called me a monster because of my strength and claws", the tiger said sadly. Po had to fight back a laugh for she was a tiger she was supposed to have claws. Anyone who was afraid of her for that stupid reason was an idiot._

_ "Well duh you are a tiger what do people expect you to have long ears and a cotton tail", he said in a joking tone. The tiger girl let out a small laugh and Po loved her laugh._

_ "You are right and you are a panda you are supposed to be a bit heavy it would be unhealthy if you weren't", the tiger girl said softly._

_ "Thanks so do you want to be friends?" Po asked again._

_ "Sure my name is Tigress", the tiger girl said holding out her paw._

_ "Please to meet you Tigress my name is Po", Po said and they shook paws._

Po woke up from his dream and smiled. He remembered the first time he met Tigress and how that moment changed his life forever. He got out of bed just as Tigress opened his door. "Morning kitten", Po said sweetly.

"Oh shoot you are awake I was going to come in here and wake you up", Tigress said smiling slyly.

"Okay go back out and you can", Po said as he lay back down. Tigress smiled and closed the door as Po closed his eyes. He heard Tigress come back in and waited to see what she would do. Just then he felt her lips on his and he opened his eyes. "Wow best wakeup call ever", Po said smiling lovingly at his girlfriend when they broke apart. He got up and Tigress smiled shyly at him.

"Well we better head on down to the kitchen Mantis is begging for some pancakes", Tigress said wrapping her arms around him. "Make sure you make a lot because I can't have my sweet panda going hungry", Tigress said in a sweet voice as her finger traced over Po's belly. He laughed a bit for it tickled as he smiled at her.

"Don't worry kitten I will now you go on I will be there in a minute", Po assured.

"Okay but I will be timing you dumpling", Tigress said giving him a wink and a sly smile. Both gestures made Po go a beat red as Tigress laughed at how cute Po was looking then hurried off to the kitchen. Po was so happy being with Tigress they had been dating for two years after he beat Tai-Lung all those years ago. He bent down and lifted up his mattress and revealed a small velvet box and inside was a gold engagement ring. Po asked for Shifu's permission a week ago and now he was waiting for the right time to ask his beautiful kitten to be his wife. They made so many wonderful memories together and Po wanted to keep on doing it.

"Today is the day kitten I will ask you to be my wife", Po said as he put the mattress back. He went into the kitchen to make pancakes not knowing that today his life would change forever.

Author's Note: I decided to do the meeting of Tigress and Po when they were kids through Po's point of view so you would know what he was feeling and thinking through it all. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.


	3. A Proposal Interrupted

Chapter 3: A Proposal Interrupted

Po was at the Pool of Sacred Tears with Shifu who was teaching him about Inner Peace. He watched with amazement as Shifu moved a drop of water with his fingers and gently placed it on a flower. "That was amazing Master do you really believe I can master Inner Peace?" Po asked with excitement.

"Yes, I do Po if you work as hard as you have been doing", Shifu said smiling. He knew Po did not ask to be the Dragon Warrior but ever since that day when Oogway chose him. Po was working hard to keep the Valley safe. "So, Po have you asked her yet?" Shifu asked smiling slyly. Po smiled for he knew who Shifu was referring to.

"Sorry Master not yet I plan on doing it later tonight", Po said smiling as a faraway look formed in his eyes.

"I know you will make Tigress very happy", Shifu said.

"I plan to wish me luck Master", Po said and bowed as he went off to practice Inner Peace. Far away in Gongmen City Master Croc and Master Bison were ruling peacefully when a huge blast was heard. Their guards were overpowered by wolves and a huge gorilla. In the shadows a snow white peacock stood before the now imprisoned Masters.

"Take them to the dungeon and if you two even think of fighting me I will use my weapon on the whole city is that understood?" the peacock asked staring into their frightened eyes. They saw what that weapon could do and feared for the city's safety. They had no choice but to agree and were led away. "General Fang", the peacock said addressing a black wolf with an eye patch.

"Yes, my Lord", the wolf said bowing to the peacock.

"Take your best men into the villages and bring back all the metal you can", the peacock said firmly.

"Yes my Lord", the wolf said and led a small pack of wolves towards the city.

"Guard", the peacock said addressing a giant black gorilla.

"My Lord", the gorilla said bowing to the peacock.

"Bring me the soothsayer it is time to see what my future holds", the peacock said grinning evilly as he walked into the throne room. His eyes widened for it had not changed since he was a child. "Ah my father's throne he would let me play here when I was a kid", the peacock said and in a flash his father's throne was thrown out the window and a grander throne took its place. The peacock sat in his chair and soon the doors opened as the Gorilla Guard led in an elderly goat woman who looked at the peacock in shock. But she hid her fear well. "Hello soothsayer tell me my future", the peacock said.

"As you wish Lord Shen but do not blame me for the visions you see", the soothsayer said and asked for her stuff to be brought to her.

Back at the Jade Palace Po was at the Peach Tree waiting for Tigress. "Hey dumpling what did you need to ask me", Tigress said giving her panda a purr. Po just smiled as he took her paw and led her closer to the Peach Tree.

"I need to ask you something very important kitten. Do I make you happy?" Po asked trying to work up the courage to ask her his real question.

"Of course you do Po even back when were kids you always made me feel happy and accepted. Always looking out for me as I did you and we still do that now. Why do you ask?" Tigress questioned as she was smiling a sweet smile. Po just stared at her beauty for even in the pale moonlight she looked like an angel.

"I want to keep on making you happy Tigress and to keep making memories with you. So, I have a very important question to ask you", Po said getting the ring from his pocket. But before he could utter another word Viper appeared out of nowhere.

"Hope I am not interrupting but there are a pack of wolves down in the village stealing metal we have to stop them", Viper said quickly. Then in a flash she was gone and Po knew now was not the right time to ask Tigress to marry him.

"Uh Po what did you want to ask me?" Tigress asked still wanting to know Po's question.

"It can wait we have wolf bandits to stop", Po said and followed Viper with Tigress right behind him down to the village. They ran through the night as they came across the wolves who were terrifying local villagers. "Don't you guys know it is way past your bedtimes?" Po asked trying to be funny and serious.

"A panda how is this possible?" General Fang asked as he looked at Po in disbelief. Then shook his head and yelled", Pack Attack!" The Five and Po scattered as the battle went on. Po was fighting off the wolves as he kept innocent bystanders from getting hurt. Then General Fang growled at him and said", You are mine panda!" He leapt at Po and Po fought him off then something weird happened. Po saw a weird symbol on the wolf leader's clothes a swirling red symbol and it looked so familiar.

_ Suddenly he was in a place that was very cold and saw a female panda that looked like his mother running through trees. The trees were covered with the strange symbol as Po saw his mother standing before him. She smiled at him and he saw himself crying as the baby him held her paws. Then his mother frowned and ran away leaving him all alone._

"Po look out!" Tigress yelled seeing Po freeze up but it was too late General Fang hit Po square in the stomach and him and the rest of his pack got away with the metal. Tigress saw Po fall to his knees moaning in pain and ran towards him. "Po are you okay?" Tigress asked as she held him in her arms.

"I'm not sure", Po said still unsure as to what just happened. All he knew was he had to talk to his dad and it had to be right now.

Author's Note: Sorry to end it here but hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Shocking News

Chapter 4: Shocking News

Po still dazed over what he had seen. Was that his mother and if so why did she leave him all alone? Didn't she want him? It was late but Po had to talk to the only person who had answers, his father. He walked through the village and knocked on the door. The lights came on and a very tired Mr. Ping was at the door. He was a middle aged goose with grayish feathers and a round body. "Son what is the matter?" Mr. Ping asked as he ushered his son inside. "Did you have a fight with Tigress? Oh here I will make some tea and you can tell me all about it", Mr. Ping said. His dad was the kind that always tried to listen and even though it was late at night his son was here and that meant he needed to talk to his father. So, like always Mr. Ping was focused on his son as he boiled some water.

"Sorry it is so late dad but I need to ask you something", Po said in an uneasy tone. He didn't know how to put this all of his life he knew who his father was but now after what he had seen he had to find out the truth.

"Sure thing son tell me what is troubling you?" Mr. Ping said pouring the tea into two cups and handing one to Po.

"Just a while ago the Furious Five and I were fighting a band of wolves. Nothing too serious but I saw something a vision I think about my mom", Po said. Mr. Ping's eyes widened with surprise but remained silent as he waited for his son to ask the question he dreaded for years. "Dad am I adopted?" Po asked looking straight into his father's eyes.

His father frowned and let out a sigh as he replied", Yes, you are adopted". Po closed his eyes as he let the words sink in. He knew from the very beginning he was not a goose like his dad and thought he was adopted but it never mattered to him. Mr. Ping was his father the only father he knew but who were his real parents and why did they leave him?

"Where did I come from?" Po asked.

"Well I found you in this", Mr. Ping said getting up as he revealed an empty radish crate. "It was a warm day and I went out to get my delivery of vegetables. But all of my radishes were gone and in their place was a very dirty, but hungry baby panda. At first I waited for someone to come looking for you but no one came. So, I led you inside my house and gave you a bath and tried to put some pants on you. Then I looked into your gentle jade eyes and made the hardest decision I would ever make that would change my life forever. Cook my famous soup without radishes and raise you as my son. From that day on my life was forever changed but for the better in my opinion", Mr. Ping said with a smile. More questions buzzed around in his brain as he held the crate in his paws.

"So, you don't know how I wound up in this crate?" he asked.

"No son I do not but I do know this you are my son and I will always love you. Your story may not have had a happy beginning but it did have a happy ending", Mr. Ping said putting a wing on his son's shoulder.

"I love you dad and you will always be my father but I wish I knew the secret of my past", Po said shedding a tear. "I have to go I need to think thanks for the tea and I will see you tomorrow", Po said hugging his father. He left the restaurant and Mr. Ping watched him leave.

"Good bye son", Mr. Ping said shedding a small tear and closed the door. Back in Gongmen City the peacock known as Lord Shen waited for the soothsayer to read his future.

"So, tell me soothsayer what do you see for me in the future?" Shen asked as he rested his chin on a wing. The soothsayer placed some items in her bowl and a puff of smoke appeared.

"I see a peacock", she began in a gravelly voice.

"Yes, gone on", Shen said with excitement. The soothsayer looked right at Shen and frowned.

"Being defeated by a warrior of black and white nothing has changed", she said as the smoke revealed a Ying Yang symbol and disappearing.

"What that is impossible you are lying!" Shen shouted leaping to his feet in anger.

"I only predict what I see and your future Lord Shen has not changed the warrior of black and white will defeat you", she said firmly.

"No I will stop this warrior you are lying!" Shen screamed.

"Why do you doubt me even he knows the truth", the soothsayer said smiling.

"Who knows what are you blabbering about?" Shen demanded. Before the soothsayer could say anything General Fang ran into the throne room.

"Lord Shen I have just seen a panda in a village not too far from here", the wolf reported bowing before the peacock. Out of anger Lord Shen picked up the one eyed wolf by the neck and pushed him against the wall.

"There are no more pandas I killed them all", he said coldly.

"Apparently you missed one", the soothsayer said smiling. General Fang looked on with fear praying Lord Shen would not kill him. Lord Shen looked back on at the wolf and loosened his grip.

"Did your men get the metal I asked for?" Lord Shen asked.

"Yes my Lord every last bit", General Fang said in a fearful tone.

"Good take the metal into my factory and I have one more job for you", Lord Shen said releasing the wolf.

"Yes, my Lord anything you wish I will do", General Fang said bowing to the peacock.

"After your trip to the factory take your best assassins and trackers and bring me this panda", Lord Shen commanded. "Dead or alive", Lord Shen added.

"Yes, my Lord", General Fang said bowing as he got to his feet.

"Oh and General Fang one more thing", Lord Shen said.

"Yes my Lord", General Fang asked.

"Just so you know I prefer dead", he said grinning coldly.

"Yes, my Lord", General Fang said returning the cold grin. With a final bow he left the room. The soothsayer looked mortified as Lord Shen walked towards her.

"I guess I will be able to change my future after all for once I kill this panda nothing will stand in my way", he said with a chuckle. The soothsayer closed her eyes praying for a miracle.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review.


	5. Late Night Chat

Chapter 5: Late Night Chat

Po returned to the Jade Palace and was greeted by a very concerned Tigress. "There you are I was starting to get worried. When you disappeared after the battle I tried to find you but I couldn't where did you do? Are you alright?" Tigress asked as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips. Po gave her a fake smile for he didn't know how to tell her how he truly was feeling. He felt saddened that his dad was not his biological dad. Hurt that his real parents may not have wanted him and that he may have hurt his dad with asking him that question. Curious to know the truth but worried he may not like the answer and feared that if his own parents didn't want him would sooner or later Tigress may not want him. He knew that last thing was stupid for Tigress stuck by him through thick and thin. She was not just his girlfriend but best friend he loved her more than anything. Yet, knowing what he found out made him worry. Tigress was such a wonderful woman smart, brave, beautiful, loyal, and a great Kung Fu Master. In his eyes he was just a worthless, lazy, stupid panda that didn't deserve her or to be the Dragon Warrior. Po never told anyone this not even Tigress but he would have dreams of a stronger better looking warrior that would come and he was the true Dragon Warrior and Tigress would love that guy instead of him. It was stupid to say that but Po was deeply upset and he worried that Tigress would remember all of his flaws and would want someone else to be her mate. Losing Tigress was the ultimate torture for she was the other half to his soul. "Po are you alright?" Tigress asked again looking into his jade eyes. She saw so much pain and sadness that it hurt her to see him this way. Whenever she felt like that he would always pull her out of it and she would pull him out this time.

"Yeah Ti, I am fine sorry if I worried you I was at my dad's and time just got away from me. I am going to bed now so sweet dreams kitten love you", Po said quickly as he kissed her cheek. Tigress knew Po was hiding something but didn't know what to say. Po never hid anything from her they always shared every secret but now she felt him shutting her out and it scared her. She watched sadly as he went to his room and closed the door.

"What are you hiding from me Po?" she asked softly to herself. Po laid in bed and his fears and doubts formed a dream the worst dream he ever had.

_ Po was walking through the woods when he saw two shadows up ahead and ran towards them. One was a female panda with Po's eyes and the other was a male that looked like Po but was a bit muscular. "Mom, Dad?" Po wondered softly as he walked towards them in utter shock. The woman turned around to face Po with a cold look._

_ "Po, what are you doing here?" she asked._

_ "I thought you ditched him in that radish crate", the man said giving Po a look of disgust._

_ "I did but he was always a slow learner", his mom said frowning._

_ "What do you mean?" Po asked fighting tears._

_ "We didn't want you stupid you were a horrible son. Always whining and crying we got sick of it so we ditched you in a radish crate hoping some poor sap would take you in", his father said glaring at Po. _

_ "Now go away and this time don't come back because we are happy now without you", his mom said and they both disappeared._

_ "Wait please come back!" Po cried as he ran after them but they were gone. Then he saw Tigress and walked over to her. "Ti, you have to help me I saw my parents but they said they didn't want me", Po began but Tigress just pushed him to the ground._

_ "And what makes you think I want you either", she hissed._

_ "What but you are my best friend and my girlfriend", Po said in shock as his heart was breaking._

_ "Yes, meeting you was the worst day of my life, always having to save you and deal with your lame jokes. I only dated you out of pity but now I can be happy with the true Dragon Warrior", Tigress said smiling coldly._

_ "But I am the Dragon Warrior", Po argued as he fought back tears._

_ "Wrong stupid I am the Dragon Warrior", said a masculine voice. Out of the shadows came another orange tiger with blue eyes and a muscular build. "Oogway said he made a mistake in picking you as the Dragon Warrior and said I was the true Dragon Warrior so goodbye panda no one wants a worthless nothing like you", said the tiger as he held Tigress in his arms._

_ "I know I don't", Tigress said snuggling up to the male tiger. Po was shedding tears as his own heart was breaking. _

"_Oh look the little baby is crying let's leave so we don't have to see how pathetic he is", said the male tiger as he led Tigress away. Po fell to the ground sobbing for he knew the truth that no one ever wanted him._

Po awoke in a cold sweat as tears were running down his face. He shook his head as he relieved the dream and had to go for a walk. He went to the only place he ever felt safe, the meadow by the lake. He opened his door and went out into the hallway and began to walk down to the meadow. Unbeknown to Po Tigress was not sleeping for she was too worried about Po. She decided to check up on him and saw that he was not in his room. Worry and fear spread through her heart as she smelled his scent and followed it. Po was sitting underneath a tree as he threw rocks into the water. Getting to his feet he began to try Inner Peace maybe all this pain he was feeling would help him master it. He slowly moved his arms trying to block out the sounds he heard around him. But all he could think about was his parents ditching him, his dad not being his dad, Tigress dumping him for someone else, and never being the Dragon Warrior. Growling out in utter anger he began to smack the tree as hard as he could till he fell to his knees sobbing.

"Po", came a gentle voice. Po didn't need to look up for he already knew who it was, Tigress. He felt her paw on his shoulder as he heard her kneeling down to face him. "Please Po tell me what is bothering you", she said in a gentle voice.

"Nothing Ti, I just couldn't sleep bad dream go back to the palace I will be there soon", he said softly not looking up for he could not face her. Tigress heart was aching for she could not bear to see her panda in such a state.

"Po look at me", she said firmly. Po kept his head down and finally she grabbed his face and said ", Look at me", She saw his pain and sadness and said", Po, you are my boyfriend and best friend we have been through everything together now tell me what is bothering you. Whatever it is we will face it together now tell me before I tickle it out of you", she said firmly shedding her own tears. Tickling Po was the only real threat Tigress could do for she would fight him but could never physically harm her panda not unless they were sparring.

"Tigress please don't cry I hate it when you are unhappy", Po finally said. He held her in his arms and stroked her back. "I am sorry I shut you out I just didn't know how to tell you this", Po said frowning.

"Tell me what?" she asked then a dreadful thought came to her. Was Po in love with someone else and that was why he shut her out or was he going to leave the Jade Palace because he froze one time in battle. Her fears were eased by what Po said.

"I found out that my dad was not really my dad. I mean I always knew he wasn't because we looked nothing alike but still it never mattered because I knew who I was but during that battle with the wolves something changed. There was a symbol on the Wolf Boss's armor and I saw it before I had a vision of my mom leaving me someplace cold and just running away and I was all alone. Then my dad said he found me in a radish crate and adopted me as his son. Then later tonight I had a nightmare of finding my parents but they said they didn't want me and then I saw you but you were with another Tiger that was a male and he said he was the True Dragon Warrior and that you said you never loved me and you two left me all alone", Po said shedding more tears. The next thing he knew Tigress was holding on to him and shedding tears.

"Listen Po I would never ever leave you for someone else I love you and only you. As for your parents I know that they loved you for who couldn't love you. You are sweet, kind, loyal, and a true friend not to mention a great Dragon Warrior", she said looking at him.

"Thanks Ti, I know that you love me but I am still concerned that you may want a boyfriend that is stronger and better looking", Po began but Tigress but a paw over his mouth to silence him.

"Don't even dare finish that sentence panda for I don't care about looks I care about what is inside and no one I mean no one could ever make me feel the way you do. How you always hold me close when I am scared or when I need to talk and how you listen. All those late night chats when I would sneak away just to see you and how you would always listen despite how tired you were. How you always saw me as a hero instead of a monster and always having my back even though you put yourself in danger just to make sure I was okay. Po, if this male tiger in your dream showed up right now and asked me to be his I would refuse him in a heartbeat because my heart belongs to you and don't you ever forget that understand", Tigress said firmly as she removed her paw from his mouth.

"Yes mam, I won't", Po said smiling feeling so much better now. "I love you too Ti and forgive me for letting my fears cloud my judgment I am just scared of losing you but you are right we faced many challenges together and we will face this one together", Po said holding her paw.

"Together", Tigress said kissing his lips. The sweet moment was interrupted when the same pack of wolves jumped out of the shadows. The Wolf Boss or General Fang was in front giving Po and Tigress an evil grin.

"We meet again panda but this time I will not be taking just some metal but your very life", he cackled. "Attack the panda and kill him!" General Fang yelled and the pack descended on Po and Tigress.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Taken

Chapter 6: Taken

The wolves lunged at Po and Tigress with full force. Two leaped at Tigress but Po shielded her as the wolves were on his arm. He threw them into some trees as Tigress hissed at the other wolves who were circling her. "Here kitty, kitty", one wolf snarled baring his fangs.

"Come get me mutts", Tigress challenged. They lunged at her and she did a double kick and back flipped over to some other wolfs and punched them into the ground. Po smiled at Tigress handling herself and focused on the wolves in front of him.

"Your girlfriend is very strong maybe when I kill you I can show her how a true man treats a lady like that", General Fang said eyeing Tigress with a lustful gaze.

"Don't you even think of laying a paw on her", Po growled as he slammed his fist into General Fang's jaw and the other in his gut. General Fang growled in pain and drew his sword.

"Let's see how well you are at dodging this panda", General Fang growled. The sword flew at Po and barely missed his side. General Fang raised it over his head and was about to cut Po's head off when the panda rammed his head into the wolf's armor.

"Oww bad idea extremely bad idea", Po groaned rubbing his sore head.

"That is the best you got this armor is the best in all of China even your thick skull cannot penetrate it!" General Fang cackled. Po had to think up of a new strategy as he saw Tigress fighting off more wolves and he had to help her. If he got this overgrown flea bag talking then he would make a mistake and Po could beat him and then get Tigress out of here.

"So tell me fur ball why are you even here the last time I saw you and your dogs you were running with your tail between your legs with some cracked metal. Now you are here threatening to kill me so I am thinking you are not the main boss but just a hired stooge am I right?" Po asked as he ducked a blow from the sword.

"Very well panda since you will die anyways yes I do work for someone Lord Shen", General Fang grinned proudly. Po never heard of a Lord Shen and tried to get General Fang to talk more.

"Lord Shen huh, never really heard of him so what is his master plan. Stealing metal to do what form a rock band maybe have you and your flea bags be his backup singers?" Po asked as he dodged the sword again.

"No stupid he will create a weapon that will not only destroy everything in it's path but also destroy Kung Fu forever", General Fang cackled.

"You can't destroy Kung Fu it will never be destroyed", Po challenged.

"That is exactly what Master Ox and Master Croc said right before we used the weapon to blast their doors open and take them prisoner", General Fang baring his teeth. Po heard about Master Ox and Master Croc and if they were taken prisoner this Lord Shen guy must be really bad news. Still he had to live in order to warn Shifu and the others. "So, panda any last words", General Fang asked for Po was trapped and there was nowhere else to run.

"Only three Leap of Faith!" Po yelled and jumped just as the sword was about to strike and landing on the blade as the sword got stuck into a tree. General Fang looked on in shock as Po ran at him and punched his lights out. Then he turned around and saw Tigress being held by two wolves as another one stalked towards her with a sword of his own. Eyes widened with fear as he leaped over to Tigress grabbing the sword out of the wolf's paws and Tigress breaking free.

"Are you alright?" they both said together.

"I am fine what about you?" Tigress asked looking over her panda for any injuries.

"I am fine too but we have to get back to the Jade Palace that one eyed flea bag just told me a very interesting tale", Po said as he took Tigress's paw and was about to leave. General Fang came to as he saw the panda leaving. If he went back to his Master Shen without the panda it would mean certain death for him. Rummaging through some stuff he found a blown gun loaded with some knock out stuff and blew two of them at Po and Tigress. Po felt a sting enter the back of his neck as did Tigress. "Ti, I feel funny", Po said as the world began to spin.

"Yeah me too", Tigress said holding onto her head. Their vision was fading and soon everything went black. The wolves surrounded Po and Tigress looking at their leader onto what they should do.

"Tie up the panda but leave the tiger she is of no value to us", General Fang barked. The wolves tied up Po and dragged him away leaving Tigress all alone in the woods. Tigress awoke with a groan to see rays of daylight. She opened her eyes to see that she was in her room again and looked around trying to find out what happened.

"Oh good you are awake", Viper greeted with a smile.

"What happened man my head", Tigress moaned rubbing her sore head trying to remember what happened last night.

"We were hoping you could tell us we all woke up and saw you and Po gone then we went looking for you guys but we only found you out by the meadow completely passed out", Viper explained calmly.

"What the meadow?" Tigress asked as if her ears did not comprehend what Viper was saying. Then it all came back to her like a tidal wave as memories of last came crashing into her skull. "Po where is Po?" Tigress asked looking around but did not see her panda anywhere.

"We couldn't find him and the others have been searching all day and we were hoping you could tell us where he went", Viper told her. Tigress got to her feet as she walked out of her room with Viper at her side.

"Po are you in there?" Tigress asked as she pushed his bedroom door open and saw it empty. Her eyes widened with terror for she realized last night was no dream and that Po was in great danger. "Oh no Po was taken by those wolves we have to find him", Tigress exclaimed as tears fell from her face.

"Whoa slow down now what about wolves?" Viper asked trying to keep her sister calm. Taking a deep breath Tigress explained the whole story to Viper from Po's crazy dream to the attack from the wolves. Just then Master Shifu appeared along with the others and they confirmed Po was no longer in the Valley of Peace.

"Master Po has been captured by wolves we have to go and save him", Tigress exclaimed.

"I know Tigress I just got word that Gongmen City is in great trouble for a Lord Shen has a weapon that could destroy Kung Fu forever", Shifu said hiding his fear.

"What how can there be a weapon that could destroy Kung Fu?" Monkey asked as the others all looked at each other in a worried tone.

"I don't know but you all need to find this weapon and destroy it those wolves that stole the metal and attacked Po work for Lord Shen. Go to Gongmen City and not only will you find the weapon you shall find Po", Shifu told them. "This maybe your most dangerous mission ever so good luck my students and be safe", he said fighting back tears. All the others except Tigress left to pack for this journey.

"Baba, do you know why Lord Shen wanted Po dead?" she asked holding back her own tears.

"The only logical explanation is that he is the Dragon Warrior and if they get rid of him then nothing would stand in Lord Shen's way", Shifu said putting a paw on his daughters shoulder. A tear fell from her face as fear was hiding in her eyes. "Do not worry Tigress I know Po and he is very resourceful I am sure he will be fine", Shifu said trying to ease his daughter's fears. But in all honesty he had no idea whether Po was alive or not but he had to have faith for Tigress's sake.

"Yes Master", Tigress said bowing as she went into her room to pack. Then she made her way into Po's room and saw his action figures of the Furious Five on the window sill and she held one of her in her paws. _Flashback scene: A fourteen year old Tigress was in Po's room at Mr. Ping's noodle shop talking up a storm. "So you see Po the trick to a good flying kick is balance. Watch and I will show you", Tigress said making some room in his small bed room. She breathed in deeply and sprang in the air and kicked then landed perfectly._

_ "Wow Ti that was awesome!" Po exclaimed as he was clapping giving her a big smile._

_ "Thank you Po, now you try", Tigress said._

_ "What me, come on Ti I can't do that stuff", Po said in an unsure voice._

_ "Oh come on Po just try", Tigress said pulling him to his feet._

_ "Okay but no laughing", Po told her._

_ "I promise not to laugh", Tigress said crossing her heart. She watched with excitement as Po took a deep breath then lunged in the air he nailed the kick but his landing was bad and he found himself in Tigress's arms. "You okay?" she asked in a gentle tone._

_ "Yeah I am fine thanks for the catch Ti", Po said feeling embarrassed._

_ "It is okay you did well for a beginner", Tigress said as she put him down. Then her eyes spotted a box hidden in the corner. "Hey what is that?" Tigress asked and before Po could stop her she picked up a small figurine of herself. "Is that me, and look there is one of Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis", Tigress said as she revealed each figurine. She looked at Po who looked really embarrassed as she asked", Po did you make these?"_

_ "Yeah while you and the others were at the Temple of Masters I made them for I am your biggest fan", Po said rubbing the back of his neck. "You really like them?" he asked her._

_ "Are you kidding I love them they are amazing you have talent my friend", Tigress said. "But why didn't you make one of you?" Tigress asked._

_ "Because I am not one of the Furious Five or a Kung Fu Master I am just Po", he said sadly._

_ "Hey no frowning faces the tickle monster doesn't like it", Tigress said as she pounced on Po tickling his sensitive ribs. _

_ "Come on Ti knock it off!" Po squealed as he tried to wiggle away._

_ "There is my happy panda thought I lost him there for a second", Tigress purred. She stopped tickling him as his breathing returned to normal. "Po promise me something", Tigress told him._

_ "Sure whatever you want", Po told her._

_ "Make me a figurine of you", Tigress said firmly._

_ "What for Ti, I mean you got all the other members to play with so why do you want a figurine of me?" Po asked in a confused tone._

_ "Because I want you to go on adventures with us and if there was a figurine of you then we could have all the adventures we want", Tigress told him._

_ "Okay Ti, I promise", Po said and they locked paws sealing the promise._

Po did keep his word as he always did for within a year he made a figurine of himself and gave it to Tigress as a birthday present. Now she held it in her other paw as she set it next to the figurine of herself. "I will find you Po and bring you home safely and this Lord Shen will regret ever taking you from me I promise", Tigress said firmly as a tear fell from her face then shut the door and prepared for the mission to Gongmen City.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	7. An Old Enemy

Chapter 7: An Old Enemy

Tigress was on the boat staring up at the starry sky missing her panda. It felt so weird going to sleep and not have him there with her. Usually if she couldn't sleep like now for instance Po would talk to her and tell her stories about the stars. Like how one star was close to another and said they were once lovers and they did not ever wanted to be separated and when they died their spirits became stars so they would always be together. Tigress always liked that story and when she was sad or upset Po would tell her the story. _Flashback: An 11 year old Tigress was crying in her room when an 11 year old Po came in. "Hey Ti what is the matter?" he asked getting on her bed. _

_ "I was in the village today and I stopped a robber and before he was led away he called me a monster", Tigress cried. Po frowned for he knew how much Tigress hated being called that and he gently took her in her arms. _

_ "Hey come on Ti don't let an idiot robber get you down", Po said gently rubbing her back. _

_ "I should be used to it but it still hurts", Tigress cried shedding tears as they landed on Po's fur. Po frowned and then saw some stars in the sky and saw two of them being real close together. Then a smile came to his face as an idea formed in his brain._

_ "Hey Ti, did I ever tell you the story of the Star Lovers?" Po asked smiling._

_ Tigress pulled away with a confused look as she said", Star Lovers, who were they?" She sat in his lap as Po showed her the two stars that were close together and told her the tale. _

_ "It began a long time ago where a beautiful warrior named Mina and a local Shepard boy named Chan met one day. People always feared Mina for she was stronger than any man and just as fearless and some called her a monster", Po said beginning the tale._

_ "I can relate", Tigress mumbled._

_ "And Chan who had a kind heart was always picked on because he was a panda and he was the only one in the village and was bullied for his weight and clumsiness", Po told her._

_ "He sounds like you what animal was Mina?" Tigress asked._

_ "She was an um tiger", Po said hoping Tigress wouldn't get the wrong idea._

_ "Interesting go on", Tigress said smiling._

_ "Well one day Mina saved Chan from a bunch of bullies and Chan stood up for Mina when the bullies was going to hurt her and that was the first time a complete stranger showed her any affection. So, they became fast friends for Chan saw Mina not as a monster but a wonderful warrior who was kind and brave and very beautiful", Po said hiding the blush that was forming. Tigress began to smile as she listened on as Po continued the story. "The two became inseparable always having each other's backs until one day they fell in love and vowed to stay together forever. Their bond was so strong that when they died they became two stars those two stars that are close together. And they remain that way forever always together and always there for each other till the end of time", Po said smiling. _

_ "That was a great story Po I loved it", Tigress said smiling. A yawn escaped her lips and Po tucked her into bed and kissed her cheek._

_ "Night Tigress sweet dreams", Po said as he heard Tigress sleeping peacefully and quietly shut the door. End Flashback scene._

"Don't worry my panda I will find you", Tigress said gazing at the two stars and slowly drifting off to sleep. Po awoke with a groan and saw himself in a cold damp cell.

"Oww my head, what happened?" he asked his mind still groggy.

"Those wolves brought you in last night saying Lord Shen really wanted to meet you", said an Ox. Po's eyes widened when he saw he was in the presence of Master Ox and Master Croc.

"It is an honor to meet you Masters", Po said trying to bow but was still dizzy.

"Save your bowing kid we do not deserve it", Master Croc said frowning looking away with an ashamed look on his face.

"Don't worry I will figure out a way to get us free and we can stop Shen", Po said firmly.

"Not as long as he has his weapon kid nothing can stop it not even Kung Fu", Master Ox told him.

"Everything has a weakness we just need to find it", Po said.

"Face it kid that weapon is unstoppable and we will die or endanger our city if we try to stop Shen", Master Croc said.

"So, you are just giving up but you guys are Master Croc and Master Ox two of the greatest Kung Fu Masters", Po said in utter shock.

"Face it kid Kung Fu is dead", Master Croc said sadly. Po couldn't believe his ears and gave them all a firm face.

"Fine you two can give up all you want but I am the Dragon Warrior and I have people counting on me so just stay here in your own self-pity I will defeat Shen by myself if I have too for I am not giving up not as long as I have a breath still in my body", Po said standing up. Just then the jail doors opened and General Fang came in with a group of wolves and chains.

"Oh I see our guest has woken up time to see Lord Shen panda", General Fang cackled. Po was led away and forced to walk up a huge flight of stairs. Lord Shen eagerly awaited the arrival of the panda finally he will meet this supposed warrior of black and white that would defeat him. The soothsayer watched in awe as the wolves revealed Po. Po gazed up to see a white peacock giving him an evil smirk and sitting on a throne.

"You must be the panda I heard so much about", Lord Shen said softly.

"And you must be Lord Shen I heard so much about", Po said with blinking.

"You-you know me?" Shen asked in confusion.

"Yeah old one-eyed flea bag over there told me a lot", Po said pointing to General Fang who looked scared beyond belief.

"I see and what has he told you?" Lord Shen asked glaring at General Fang.

"Oh the usually you are a bad guy who created a weapon that could destroy Kung Fu and you want me dead so I am guessing that you can rule China", Po said trying to remain calm.

"You mean you don't know why he wants you dead?" the soothsayer asked looking at Po with an all knowing look.

"Sorry sir", Po began.

"I am a woman", the soothsayer said frowning.

"Oh sorry the beard threw me off I am the Dragon Warrior so if he kills me then he will have nothing to worry about but he is wrong for he will be stopped", Po said firmly.

"You don't think there is another reason?" she asked. Shen just smiled and Po had the feeling that the goat and the peacock knew something he didn't.

"Uh no what other reason is there?" Po questioned wanting to wipe that stupid grin off the peacock's face.

"You have no idea do you panda?" Lord Shen said chuckling.

"Would you two spill the beans quit talking in riddles why do you want me dead!" Po yelled getting frustrated.

"You were so young when it happened", the soothsayer said having a sad look on her face.

"When what happened?" Po asked getting confused.

"Tell me panda as you lived did you meet any other pandas like you?" Shen asked enjoying every minute of this.

"No", Po said unsure as to where this was going.

"And did you ever wonder why that was?" Shen asked his smile getting bigger.

"Um I never really thought about it before", Po said giving Shen a confused look. Shen just started laughing as he got to his feet.

"What is so funny?" Po demanded.

"You are the only panda you know of and you never wondered why this is just so delicious", Shen said. "Since I think your stupidness is entertaining I will tell you a little secret panda one you will find quite shocking", Shen said grinning like the devil as he got closer to Po. "The reason there are no more pandas is because", Shen began and got close to Po's ear and whispered", I killed them all". Po eyes widened as a flashback started. _Po saw the baby his standing in a burned up village as he saw Shen with wolves all around the peacock. He saw Shen glaring at the baby him and heard Shen scream", Kill them all!"_

Po opened his eyes and looked at Shen in utter horror. "You were there", he said in utter shock. Shen smiled a cold smiled for he knew what Po was talking about.

"Yes panda I was there", he said in a cold voice.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	8. Death of the Dragon Warrior

Chapter 8: Death of the Dragon Warrior

"Tell me what happened that night!" Po yelled as the wolves held him back. He was boiling with rage as hot tears stung his face. Po was gazing at the face of his kind's killer. Ironically, Shen was the only person who knew the secret of his past and Po was determined to find the answer. "Tell me!" Po shouted growling at Shen.

"Take him away", Shen said as he waved his winged hand at Po like he was shooing away a fly. The soothsayer just shook her head as she saw Po being led away. Just then the doors burst open and a huge smoke spread throughout the area. "What is going on?" Shen demanded as he covered up his face. Po took this opportunity to get free knocking the wolves that held him out and taking the keys. The smoke cleared and the Furious Five stood before Lord Shen as his wolf guards were knocked out cold.

"Shen we are the Furious Five and you will be stopped", Tigress growled. Her eyes widened when she saw Po standing just a few inches from her and wanted to run into his arms and rejoice that he was alive. But that would have to be for another time.

"I hate uninvited guests", Shen said frowning as he rang a bell summoning gorilla guards and more wolf soldiers. "Kill them all!" he shouted and order a gorilla guard to escort the soothsayer away. Po's eyes locked on Shen and ran after the peacock. Tigress and the others were busy with the wolf and gorilla guards. Shen raced down the hallway and Po grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall.

"Tell me what happened", Po growled.

"You will have to kill me panda", Shen said softly. Po knew if he killed Shen then his only chance at finding the answers to his past were gone forever. Shen took advantage of Po's hesitation and kicked him in the stomach then used a glider to escape to another part of the palace. Po watched as Po had one of his weapons and was firing it at the side Po and his friends were on.

"Guys we have to go now!" Po yelled but it was too late Shen lit the fuse and a huge cannon ball of fire whizzed towards them. Po ran for Tigress and yelled to his friends", Jump". They all saw in horror what was coming and jumped off the palace into the icy river. A huge explosion was heard as the palace side where Po and his friends were on caught on fire. The wolf and gorilla guards barely made it out alive but managed to do so. Shen smiled thinking Po was finally dead and went off to his factory to finish his weapon and soon rule all of China. Po and his friends rose from the water and quickly got out. They knew Shen would be looking for them so they went to the only safe place, Gongmen City Jail. Sneaking inside they were greeted by a confused Master Croc and Master Ox.

"What is going on up there the whole city felt like it was moving?" Master Ox demanded.

"Shen is moving faster with his plan and we need to stop him", Po said still shaken over what Shen had told him.

"Po, I am so happy you are okay", Tigress said hugging her panda as he held her tight. "I was I mean we were all worried about you", Tigress said shedding a few tears.

"It is okay Ti I am safe but now we need a plan", Po said ending the hug. Tigress sensed a change in Po and saw him freeze up again when he Shen pinned to the wall.

"Po, what happened back there? You had Shen but you let him go why?" Tigress asked knowing something was wrong with him. Po didn't know how to respond how could you tell your best friends and girlfriend that you let a deranged maniac get away because he knew the secret to your past. They could never understand and may hate him for letting Shen get away. He should have killed that peacock he was the reason Po was the last panda maybe in the whole world but he let him get away.

"Sorry guys he caught me off guard it will not happen again I assure you", Po said firmly.

Tigress knew Po was lying and walked up to him and put a paw on his shoulder and said", Po, we want the truth. Po couldn't hide anything from Ti and this was no exception.

"Shen was there the last time I saw my parents he is the reason I might be the last panda ever. I have to know what happened that is why I let him go I am sorry", Po said shedding tears looking away.

He felt so ashamed but Tigress just hugged him said", It is okay Po I am sure all of us would have done the same thing now let's find Shen and his weapon".

"Just be careful panda Lord Shen wants you dead and will stop at nothing to see that you die", Master Ox said.

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked.

"Before they brought him here the wolf guards went on about how Lord Shen was freaked that a panda is still living for according to the soothsayer a warrior of black and white will vanquish Shen and Shen will kill the panda before that happens", Master Ox explained. Tigress's eyes widened as the realization hit her. What if Po did defeat Shen but died in the process. She knew Po would do anything to protect them and that is what scared her.

"Then I guess I better stop him before he does", Po said as he headed out the door only to have Tigress block his way.

"Po you are staying here and we will deal with Shen", Tigress said firmly.

"What no way I am going with you we are a team", Po said defiantly.

"That was before someone wanted your head on a silver platter you are staying here", Tigress snapped folding her arms.

"I am the Dragon Warrior Ti, who doesn't want me dead!" Po snapped back. Tigress knew of only one way to save her beloved panda and lunged at him with full force kissing him on the lips. Po was beyond shocked but eased into it as the others watched in utter confusion. Before Po could comprehend what Tigress was planning she pushed him in a cell door locking him in. "Ti, what do you think you are doing?" Po demanded as his paws were holding onto the bars.

"I am so sorry Po but I can't lose you. Once we destroy Shen's weapon and bring Shen into custody we will come back and let you out", Tigress said shedding a tear. Then her face turned serious as she looked at the other members and said" Let's go".

"No Tigress, Tigress!" Po shouted and he shook the bars. Tigress felt her own heart breaking as she took a step farther away from her panda. A few minutes after Tigress and the rest of the Five left Po had to escape. He couldn't let his friends die for him and he had to find Shen. With his last bit of strength he yanked the dungeon door opened and escaped heading towards the factory. Tigress and the Five already formed a plan as they sent fireworks inside the factory ready to blow it up. Unbeknown to them was Po was sneaking in and found Shen.

"Soon my dream will be complete and soothsayer you are free to go", Shen said shooing the goat woman away.

"I will pray you find happiness Lord Shen and hope you are still savable", the soothsayer said frowning.

"Save your prayers old woman I do not need nor want them", Shen said glaring. Suddenly there was a commotion as a wagon full of fireworks was flown inside the factory.

"Special delivery", Monkey called while smiling. The fuse was lit and the Furious Five were about to vacant the factory when Tigress's eyes caught sight of Po and saw him heading towards Shen.

"Po no", Tigress hissed as she ran to save her panda. Monkey and Mantis put out the fuse as a wave of wolves attacked them. Crane and Viper went with Tigress clearing her path to Po.

Po stood behind Shen and yelled", Shen tell me what happened that night!"

"You are very stupid coming here panda. Are you that desperate to know the truth that you would risk dying to find out?" Shen asked facing Po with an evil smirk.

"Yes, but prefer not too", Po said nervously. Tigress raced towards Po as she saw Shen getting closer to him. A huge gorilla got in her way and Tigress let out an angry growl.

"Very well panda your parents never loved you there now you know the truth", Shen said as Po and him circled each other.

"You are lying", Po growled knowing Shen had to be for that could not be the truth.

"You know it is and how does it feel to have your answer panda? Does it fill up a hole in your heart if not then let me heal you", Shen said as he revealed his weapon a massive cannon. He lit the fuse and everything happened so fast. Po managed to grab a metal shield before the cannon ball hit him.

Tigress watched with horror as she shouted", Po get away from him!" But it was too late Tigress saw Shen light the fuse and saw the cannon ball head straight for Po. She ran faster than she ever did before but it was too late everything happened slowly as time itself slowed down. Tigress reached out a paw just a foot away from Po but saw her beloved being blasted out of the factory by the cannon. "Nooo!" she yelled as tears stung her face. Her heart shattered into a million pieces as her beloved panda was gone. He was dead and Tigress had failed to protect him. Falling to her knees as she let out an inhuman roar that was covered up by Shen's evil laughter of triumph for now that Po was dead nothing stood in his way. China was doomed.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	9. A Warrior's Pain

Chapter 9: A Warrior's Pain

Down in a river as the rain poured and the sky darkened. A motionless figure was being carried away by the current. It was Po floating unconscious as his body stopped at a dock and a shadowy figure tapped his chest with a stick. Po let out a moan and the figure knew he was alive. With two strong hands Po was pulled out of the river and carried to safety. A small drop of water fell on Po's nose as his eyes opened. Every bit of his body ached as he tried to remember what happened. The last thing he remembered was facing Lord Shen and having a cannon ball blasted at him. Someone was screaming but Po couldn't remember who. Then his eyes widened for it was Tigress who screamed. His friends were still in the clutches of Lord Shen. Po had to get up and save them before it was too late. Getting to his feet he barreled over in pain as a shadow fell over him. "I would recommend drinking this before trying to get up again", said an elderly voice. Po looked up to see the Soothsayer standing before him.

"You", was what came out of Po's mouth.

"Me", the Soothsayer said nodding her head. She held a wooden spoon in her hand with a clear liquid inside. "Drink", she said in a firm tone. Like a mother would tell their child when they needed to take medicine to fight off an illness. Po looked at her with hesitance for this lady who did apparently saved him still worked for Lord Shen. "If you wish to save your friends and stop Lord Shen from destroying China you will have to take this", the Soothsayer told him. Po looked away knowing she was right so he took the spoon and drank the odd liquid. Instantly his body was healing and he was able to stand on his own two feet again.

"I don't understand why did you save me?" Po asked.

"Because you are the only one who can stop Lord Shen", the Soothsayer said.

"I don't understand why did Lord Shen kill all the pandas why did you say only I could beat him?" Po asked his mind oozing with questions.

"Sit by the fire panda and I will answer your questions", the Soothsayer said. Po did as he was told and the Soothsayer began her tale. "Many years ago when you were a cub the peacocks ruled Gongmen City in peace. They were fascinated with fireworks and their son Lord Shen was fascinated with them too but for a darker purpose. He wanted to use them to create a weapon that would conquer all of China and his parents fearing for his life came to me. I cannot explain why you were chosen panda only what my visions tell me. But I had a vision that if Shen continued on his dark path a warrior of black and white would defeat him. Shen hearing this vowed to change his fate but his actions only sealed it", the Soothsayer said as a tear fell from her face. She got up and looked at Po and said", Come". Po followed her outside and saw they were at the remains of what looked like a village. "Does this place look familiar?" she asked him. Po looked around and he felt like he had been here before but couldn't remember when. Suddenly he heard children laughing and a flashback was coming but Po wasn't ready to handle it. "Don't fight it panda let it flow", the Soothsayer told him. Po saw a rain drop fall onto a flower and remembered what Master Shifu had said. To master Inner Peace a warrior was be truly at peace with themselves and Po knew in order to master Inner Peace knowing his past would help him. He closed his eyes as a rain drop fell and he began to move the raindrop with his fingers as the flashback flowed through his memory.

_ He saw a bright sun and children laughing as they flew kites. The village was bright and beautiful as female pandas were walking with male pandas. He saw himself as a baby crawling down some wooden steps the very steps he just walked down. A yellow butterfly was on his nose as he was smiling. A male panda that looked just like him but his eyes were blue picked him up. "Hey big man you will be walking soon in no time", his father said as he held him. _

_ "My sweet baby", said a female panda that had Po's eyes. His father handed him to the female as she gave him a panda toy. "We love you son", they said together as they kissed baby Po's head. Suddenly the sky darkened and his mother set him down as she walked closer to her husband. An army of wolves appeared as Lord Shen stood in front of them. _

_ "Kill them all!" Shen yelled glaring at baby Po. Wolves sprang like demons burning houses as the screams of their victims echoed in the flames. Baby Po began to cry as a wolf lunged at him only to be knocked away by his father who stood between Po and the wolf. His mother stood next to baby Po looking petrified.  
"Susan take our son and run go!" his father shouted. His mother picked up baby Po and ran into the woods. A wolf warrior hunted them until she saw the boat by the docks. She went down and pulled out some radishes and placed her son in the crate. Baby Po began to cry as he held up his tiny paws for his mother to hold him. His mother shushed him as she held his paws and smiled at him to assure him everything was fine. _

_ "I love you my baby never forget that", she whispered as a tears fell from her face. She kissed Baby Po's head and ran away leading the wolf and Shen away from Po as Baby Po cries were swallowed up by the darkness._

Po dropped the rain drop onto the flower for now he knew the full story. The Soothsayer noticed a change in the panda and asked", Who are you?" Once her words hit his ears memories flooded through him. His dad finding him, meeting Tigress, saving the lady and her son from the fire, dancing with Viper, dancing with Tigress at the Festival, becoming the Dragon Warrior, beating Tai-Lung and that was when he answered her.

Opening his eyes with a serious look on his face as he said", I am Po and I am going to need a hat". Back in Gongmen City the Furious Five were tied together still in shock over Po's death.

"Ah why the long faces you all will become part of something beautiful", Shen chuckled. Tigress let out a low growl causing Shen to back away. "Once we reached the harbor I will launch my weapon and you all will be destroyed along with whatever my baby hits so enjoy your last moments together. And fear not you will be with your precious panda soon enough", Shen said softly. Tigress snarled as her body lunged at Shen causing the rest of the five to swing around. Shen moved away in terror but dusted himself off and moved away from them.

"Well guys I didn't know it would end this way I always thought I would meet a girl, settle down and she would eat my head", Mantis said sadly.

"We cannot give up Po would want us to remain hardcore, right Tigress", Monkey said looking up at Tigress. The female tiger remained silent as tears fell from her face. Po was gone and he was never coming back. Memories flashed before her as time stood still as they rolled on down towards the harbor.

_ "Nice to meet you Tigress, my name is Po. Hey Ti, you made it let's play. Don't you ever call my friend a monster ever again! I made this Ying Yang necklace for your birthday present because it is the perfect symbol of our friendship. They are just jealous because I get to dance with the most beautiful girl at the festival. I love you Tigress. I promise never to leave you"._

Po's voice echoed through her mind as memories of them flashed before her. Their first meeting till now and she couldn't believe it was all over. No more meals made by Po. No more adventures or training or meditating under the Peach Tree. Never seeing those gorgeous jade eyes staring back at her or hear that musical laugh. No more tickle fights or playing checkers and the thought of never having their relationship progress made her heart ache. She wanted to fight but what was the point. Without Po around everything was lifeless and dull. China was doomed but Tigress didn't have the will to fight. Po was her will for when she saw those bullies pick on him and when the leader pushed Tigress to the ground. Seeing Po stand up to the bullies even willing to take a beating just so she wouldn't be harmed gave Tigress the courage to fight. For Po a person who could barely defend himself still helped people then so could she. The odds were always stacked against him but somehow he pulled through and with him by her side she felt unstoppable. She was a waterfall of emotions. Sad that Po was gone, angry at Shen for killing him and at Po for not staying in the jail cell where he would have been safe. Scared because she would soon die and could only imagine the horrors Shen would inflict on China. They came to a bridge and General Fang said", Sir a bridge is in the way".

"Blow it away for nothing will stand between me and my goal", Shen said coldly.

"Yes, sir", General Fang said as he went towards the cannon to light the fuse.

"You coward!" Tigress yelled angrily. She and the rest of the Five watched in horror as General Fang was about to light the fuse. When out of the darkness a hat whizzed by and hit General Fang's paw as he dropped the match yowling in pain. The hat hit a wall and another as it spun back into an open paw. Standing just a rooftop away surrounded by shadows stood a lone figure and Shen demanded answers.

"Who dares defy me?" Shen roared. To his horror and the five's amazement out of the shadows stood Po.

"Po, is alive?" Tigress asked with wonderment unable to believe her eyes.

"Hey Shen, guess what I' m baaack", Po called giving the peacock a smile.

"No it can't be I got rid of you! I got rid of you!" Shen yelled looking like he saw a ghost. Po only smiled as he threw his hat at the chains that held his friends and with a snap they were free. The Five leaped into action as Po jumped in the middle of them smiling at them.

"Hey guys miss me?" he asked gently.

"Yes", they all said together.

"Well we have to catch up later right now we have a peacock to fight", Po said tensing up.

"What is the plan Po?" Tigress asked still amazed that he was standing before her alive.

"Step one rescue the Furious Five", Po said as he punched a wolf out of his way.

"What is step two?" Tigress asked hitting another wolf.

"I honestly didn't think I would get that far", Po admitted.

"Po!" Tigress snapped.

"Okay stop Shen before he gets to the harbor!" Po said as they spread out. With one last look at Tigress he said", Ti, if we die I want you to know I love you and you were and still are the best girlfriend ever".

"Let's not die then because I am not losing you a second time", Tigress said. Po nodded and began to fight. Once this battle was over and she got Po alone she would either beat him till he was black and blue or smother him with kisses. She wasn't sure all she knew was she was never letting him out of her sight again.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review.


	10. Letting Go of the Past

Chapter 10: Letting Go of the Past

Po fought off a swarm of wolf soldiers as the others took on more. Shen watched in horror as his men were being defeated. A wolf punched Po in the face as they moved closer to the harbor. Po punched the wolf in the jaw and sent that puppy flying. Suddenly a giant gorilla was sneaking up on Po with a knife but before he could plunge it into Po's side. Master Croc leaping out from under the water pulled the gorilla into the murky depths beating him senseless. Master Ox was by Po's side as he grinned at Po. "Hey kid need a paw?" he asked chuckling.

"I thought you guys said you gave up?" Po asked in confusion.

"Your friend is very persuasive", Master Crock said motioning over to a figure. Po in utter amazement saw Master Shifu running on water knocking wolf after wolf out of his way. Po smiled as they continued the battle. But the more they fought the more wolves showed up.

"General Fang begin shooting at that panda!" Shen yelled.

"But Master we will be attacking our own men", General Fang said looking horrified.

"Do it!" Shen screamed his eyes blazing with anger.

"No", General Fang said throwing the torch to light the fuse away onto the ground. Shen threw a blade into General Fang's chest killing him within seconds as he leaped towards the cannon.

"I will not be defeated by a stupid panda", Shen growled as he lit the fuse and aimed the cannon at Po. Tigress saw this and ran towards her panda. The nightmare was happening again but this time she would save him.

"Po, look out!" Tigress yelled. Everything happened slowly as she pushed him out of the way but there came a loud boom. A flash of light was seen as Po found himself flying into the cold depths of the water. He awoke with a jolt as he looked around his surroundings. Master Ox and Master Croc were on the remains of a board alive as was Master Shifu. Po saw the Furious Five alive floating on boards alive as well and then his eyes were set on Tigress. Her eyes were closed as she was floating onto a board not moving. His eyes widened with fear as he swam over to her. Held her paw begging for her to be okay and a smile came to his face when he saw her open her eyes. She gave him a small smile happy that they were both alive. He looked up and saw Shen glaring at him with utter hatred. His ships were on the docks ready to be sailed to conquer China. Po looked back at Tigress and gently kissed her head as he released her paw. "Don't go", she begged as tears fell from her face.

"I'll be right back I promise", Po whispered as he pushed her out of harm's way. Tigress watched helplessly as she saw Po get onto shore and stood before Shen's cannon.

"Let's end this shall we", Shen said and the cannon was loaded. A red and blue cannon was thrown at Po who just stared as he remembered the rain drop. He caught it with his paws and threw it into the water burning his fur a little. Wincing in pain as he licked his burnt paw and Shen shouted", Again!" Another cannon ball was heading towards Po as he grabbed it and flung it at Shen's ship destroying them one by one. Shen watched in horror as Po's friends looked on with amazement. No matter how many cannons were thrown at Po. He threw them back until the last cannon was thrown at him at Po threw it right at Shen.

"Shadoosh", Po said as they cannon ball exploded and Shen was knocked to the ground. Po walked towards him no longer seeing an evil peacock but a broken one.

"How did you do it?" Shen asked in utter amazement.

"Well you just keep your paws up and shoulders loose", Po began.

"No stupid how did you find peace?" Shen demanded. "I took your parents from you, I tried killing you and your friends how did you do it?" Shen asked glaring at Po.

"Well the old saying goes scar heals and wounds fade or was it scars fade and wounds heal?" Po wondered.

"Who cares what scars do?" Shen demanded as he shook his head.

"You should Shen because all that happened in the past and it doesn't matter. What matters right now is what you choose to do now", Po said. He was hoping Shen would see that the past does not define who you are but the actions you choose in the future.

"Alright", Shen said nodding his head as Po was thinking he would change his ways. Instead Shen revealed a sword and yelled", I choose this!" He leaped at Po but Po moved and Shen tripped and landed in the water his sword sticking out of his chest as blood poured from the water. Po watched with a saddened face as Shen's body sunk to the bottom of the water. Po swam under and pulled Shen's lifeless body to the dock and saw Tigress reaching her paw out to him. He took it and was pulled out of the water and laid Shen's dead body on the dock. Tigress stared at him and he didn't know what to say. He almost died on her not once but twice and scared her beyond all belief. A simple sorry was not going to cut it this time and Po didn't know what to do.

"Ti, I am sorry I don't know what else to say", he said sadly as he hoped she would forgive him. Tigress leaped into his arms as he held her tight. Tears fell from her face as he rubbed her back.

"I love you Po", she whispered kissing his cheek and holding on to him for dear life.

"I love you too Tigress", Po said as they kissed each other's lips. Fireworks went off as the people were celebrating Shen's defeat and the Furious Five and Shifu and Po looked on with amazement. "Let's go home", Po said wrapping an arm around Tigress's waist.

"Best plan I heard all day", Tigress agreed as she wrapped an arm around Po and they all went home.

Author's Note: Sorry it was so short but the next one will be a bit longer at least I will try to make it longer. Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	11. Future Choices

Chapter 11: Future Choices

"Where is the Dragon Warrior? It is my son's birthday and all he wanted was to see the Dragon Warrior", asked an annoyed pig mother.

"I am sure he will be back", Mr. Ping said trying not to cry. When Tigress came that morning when they were all heading towards Gongmen City to save Po and China. Mr. Ping was beyond worried especially since how Po was the last time he saw him. Po always called him dad but what if Po stopped for now he knew Mr. Ping wasn't his dad. It was painful but the truth even though Mr. Ping raised Po since he was a baby and fed him and clothed him. Was always there when Po needed him and if that wasn't a father than what was? Po was his son and he would always see himself as Po's father. He just hoped that Po would still see him as his dad too. Just then the once grumpy little boy began to grin and laugh and Mr. Ping turned around to see Po carrying a crate of radishes.

"Po, you are okay!" Mr. Ping exclaimed running to his son crying.

"Hey dad sorry if I worried you", Po said placing the crate down and hugging his dad.

"So, did you save China?" his dad asked happy his son was alive.

"Yeah we all did", Po said smiling.

"Oh good because I made these shirts saying "My son saved China", Mr. Ping said holding up a t-shirt showing Po and the Furious Five saving China.

"They look awesome dad. Can I talk to you alone for a second", Po asked nervously.

"Sure son follow me", Mr. Ping said and led Po into the kitchen in the back. Before they left Po said happy birthday to the pig boy making both the boy and his mom happy.

"Dad while I was in Gongmen City I found the village where I was raised and I know how I wound up in the radish crate. And through everything I realized something", Po said looking at his dad in the eyes.

"And what was that Po?" his father asked almost afraid to hear the answer but put on a brave face.

"That you are my dad and I love you", Po said smiling as he hugged his father. Mr. Ping was bursting with joy as he hugged his son back.

"I love you too son. My Po, my little boy", Mr. Ping said as tears fell from his face.

Far away in a distant Valley an adult male panda that looked like Po wearing a green robe stood up. "My son is alive", he said in a shocked tone. Below him was a panda village that was thriving with pandas and the panda had to find his son and bring him home. Later that night Po and Tigress were at the Peach Tree looking up at the stars.

"Say it again", Tigress said holding onto Po's arm.

"Kitten I already said it 49 times", Po said fighting back a laugh.

"I want to hear it again", Tigress said stubbornly.

"Okay, Tigress I promise never ever to leave you again and if I do you can tie me up and lock me in your room forever and ever", Po said kissing her forehead.

"Thank you Dumpling", Tigress purred kissing his cheek and nuzzling into his fur.

"Am I forgiven now?" Po asked in a gentle tone.

"Almost", Tigress said in a teasing voice.

"Well I think I have something in my pocket that may make you forgive me completely", Po said grinning in a mysterious way.

"What is it?" Tigress asked with excitement.

"First, Tigress do you remember that question I was going to ask you before we had to stop the wolves from stealing the metal?" Po asked her. Tigress looked back through her memory file and for a brief second almost forgot about it due to all the other events that took place.

"Yes, I remember what did you want to ask me?" Tigress questioned growing curious. Po held her paw and smiled at her and got down on one knee. Tigress fought back tears as her face went wide with shock.

"Well basically in my own way I wanted to ask you if you will do me the honor of becoming my wife", Po said holding up a gold ring.

"I will", Tigress said as Po slipped the ring on her finger. She burst into tears as she lunged at Po kissing his lips as he swung her around. Both hearts were complete that day and they ran off to tell the others of their plans to wed. Yet, off in Gongmen City the soothsayer eyes opened wide with true fear. Her whole body was shaking and she had to go to the Valley of Peace to warn the Dragon Warrior of her vision. She remembered only flashes of a tiger of orange and black in terrible danger by a shadowy figure and the warrior of black and white coming to the tiger's aid and falling over dead as the Tiger wept in sorrow. The shadowy figure letting out a cold laugh, like ice and then everything went black as the soothsayer came out of the vision. She had to act fast for if she didn't the warrior of black and white would die trying to protect the warrior of orange and black. Dark forces were at work and the panda will die. The soothsayer would try and stop her vision from coming true but her visions were never wrong.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all liked this chapter and don't worry my friends there will be a sequel to this story. If you all have any ideas let me know. Please review and till next time.


End file.
